Confrontations
by jackiehyde4eva
Summary: This is my take on what would've happened if hyde had confronted Jackie when he saw her and kelso on the couch instead of cheating on her in you shook me theres a happy ending


Confrontations

Confrontations

AU: ok this my take on what would've happened if Hyde had confronted Jackie after he saw her and kelso on the couch instead of going off and cheating on her with the skanky nurse at the end of you shook me. This is my first Fic so please review. Don't sue cause I don't own a thing.

**Although Hyde would never admit it to Jackie or his friends, whenever he finished work for the day he loved going to see his girlfriend. Him and Jackie would talk, just hang out or his personal favourite make out. Not that their entire relationship was about that. Even though it began that way, it was different now. He loved her. **_**Wait love? Ok I don't doesn't love people.**_** Well maybe he did love Jackie but he'd never tell her****.****As Hyde was about to walk into the Pinciotti's den, he Jackie and Kelso on the couch. **_**What the hell? **_**They weren't making out but they looked pretty damn cozy. Hyde felt like his stomach was being ripped from him. He wanted to kill Kelso. Hyde took off his sunglasses, which he rarely did unless something was troubling him. Hyde weighed his options. He could go back to the restaurant and drink or he could confront Jackie and yell. He chose the latter.**

"**Hope I'm not interrupting anything" he spat out bitterly as walked further into the den.**

**Upon hearing Hyde's voice Jackie jumped off the couch "Steven", she exclaimed with a smile on her face, which quickly fell as she took in his expression. **

"**Hyde, man you'll never believe what Fez dreamt about!" Kelso yelled**

**Jackie looked quickly between her, Kelso, Hyde and the couch and realization dawned on her. "Steven, its not what you think".**

**Hyde scowled and glared at her " yeah right Jackie" he said while struggling to keep his face Zen. **

**Kelso remained oblivious to all that was happening until Jackie said, "leave Michael". **

"**Uh, why I have to tell Hyde bout Fez's dream". **

"**Now Michael" Jackie yelled.**

" **Fine but you didn't have to yell," shouted Kelso as he stomped off.**

**When Kelso was gone Jackie sighed and turned to Hyde with fear in her eyes. **

"**Steven" she started her tone pleading with him.**

"**Save it Jackie, I asked you to stay away from Kelso and the minute I turn my back you run right to him. I guess he's irresistible to you" Hyde replied his voice getting louder by the second until he was yelling. **

**Jackie's eyes filled with tears as Hyde was yelling. She couldn't believe that he would think that. "Steven, nothing happened between Michael and I we were just talking," she pleaded. She had to make Hyde believe her. She loved him more than anything and couldn't lose him.**

**Hyde wanted to believe her, but the sight of Jackie and Kelso on the couch flashed through his mind. " You know what Jackie, I'm tired of all this crap with you and Kelso. I never should've got back together with you after the get off my boyfriend incident". He yelled angrily **

**As Hyde spoke those words Jackie felt her heartbreak and the tears she'd been trying to hold in flowed down her face. "You don't mean that" she whispered to herself as much as him. The tears ran down her face faster and she began to sob.**

**Looking at Jackie breaking down and sob, all Hyde wanted to do was hold her. But he pushed back that urge and headed for the door.**

**As Jackie saw Hyde heading toward the door she felt blind panic. She ran between the door and Hyde.**

**Unsure what to do Jackie stared at Hyde trying to see his emotions through his eyes but whenever she got close he looked away. **

**Desperate Jackie took a shaky breath and said "Steven please believe me, nothing happened with Michael. I would never do to you, I love you so much."**

**Hyde stood there frozen by her words but unsure whether to believe her or not.**

" **Steven I know how it feels and I could never do that to you. Please don't leave" her eyes and voice begged and pleaded with him. **

"**Please Steven, don't leave me" Jackie tried again her voice barely audible and.**

**Hyde stepped forward and looked deep into Jackie beautiful mismatched eyes. What he saw both scared and surprised him. He saw fear, sadness, desperation but most of all love. There was no guilt or regret. And that's when he knew. Jackie had done nothing wrong. There was no way he could let her go.**

"**Ok" Hyde said softly staring at her.**

"**Ok?" Jackie asked hopefully barely daring to breathe.**

"**Yeah, ok I'll stay" Hyde confirmed with a small smile.**

**With a gasp of relief, Jackie fell sobbing into Hyde's arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her tiny frame and held her close never wanting to let go. As Jackie continued to sob Hyde rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Hyde mentally kicked himself for doing this to her and for almost letting her go.**

**When Jackie finally stopped sobbing, she pulled back and looked up at Hyde with red-rimmed eyes. She smiled softly at him and whispered, "I love you". Not expecting anything back. Then she folded herself into his arms once more. As Hyde closed his eyes and breathed in her lavender scented hair, he knew he felt it. **

**He couldn't lie to her or himself anymore. He loved Jackie Burkhart. And there was no point in denying it especially after what he'd just put her through. " I love you too," he said so quietly he wasn't sure if she'd heard him.**

**As Jackie heard Hyde say the words she craved to hear so long from him, she felt a warm glow spread through her body. Jackie looked up at the man she loved, smiled a beautiful smile up at him and said " oh Steven" before placing a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Jackie took Hyde hand and led him to the couch. Once he was comfortable Jackie sat too, settling herself in Hyde's arms. **

**After a few moments of silence Hyde spoke. "I'm sorry doll" he said, the guilt evident in his voice. **

**Jackie looked at Hyde and saw the remorse on his face. She smiled sadly. "Steven its ok" she said simply. Hyde looked down at her wondering how he'd been able to get a girl as wonderful as Jackie. " I'm glad you came and confronted me instead of going off and doing something stupid. But look Steven; you have to trust me and know I would never hurt you like that."**

**Hyde smiled and pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I know"**

" **And I also want you to know I love you way more than I ever loved Michael okay puddin pop" Jackie stated truthfully. When Hyde heard her say those words, his heart skipped a beat. Jackie felt it and grinned up at him. Hyde just smirked back at her and leaned down to kiss her. At first the kiss was sweet but it quickly turned passionate. When they pulled apart they were both breathless. **

"**Wow" Jackie said. "I mean wow"**

"**Yeah I'm a good kisser" Hyde replied laughing. Jackie joined in on his laughter as she lightly smacked his chest.**

"**So, Steven" Jackie began seductively. Hyde raised his eyebrows and looked down at her. "We're all alone. Donna's at Eric's tonight and Bob's staying with Joanne. What should we do in this big empty house?" she asked.**

"**Oh I have a few ideas," Hyde said gruffly.**

"**Oh I bet you do", Jackie said with a knowing smile looking down at the sudden bulge in his jeans. Hyde grinned sexily a Jackie and they were kissing once more. Still kissing they managed to get off the couch and into the bedroom. Hyde lied Jackie on her cot then slowly lowered himself on top of her. **

"**I love you puddin pop," Jackie said between kisses.**

"**You too doll" Hyde replied, then kissed her even more passionately.**

**Nothing could keep Jackie and Hyde apart. Not kelso or their friends, they were in love and that's all that mattered.**

**AU: so what do you think? Like it hate it? Please review. If you like this and want a chapter on them making up tell me in the review and ill write it.**


End file.
